


wait just a little bit more

by phorie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phorie/pseuds/phorie
Summary: Mercy whines again. Her endurance is impressive in a lot of ways -- over the years she's taken more pain and restrictive bondage than Pharah ever anticipated -- but when it comes to being denied an orgasm, she's more than willing to make her displeasure known.Unfortunately for her, she looks beautiful when she's suffering.[light bdsm, dom!Pharah, sub!Mercy]
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 14
Kudos: 142





	wait just a little bit more

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this kink meme prompt](https://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=1074343#cmt1074343)! <333
> 
> I'm apparently on a femslash kick at the moment so am open for prompts if anyone has any! otherwise I'll keep digging through the kink meme

"Please..."

It comes out as more of a whine than a plea, the word slipping from Mercy's lips as Pharah fucks into her harder and harder. They're both sweating and Pharah's legs ache with exertion as she holds Mercy facedown against the table and pushes the strap-on inside her with quick, urgent thrusts.

"Please," Mercy gasps again, arching back into Pharah's movements. "God, please!"

Pharah's hand closes in her hair, tugging Mercy's head back as she says between breaths, "Tell me what you want."

"To come," Mercy pleads. Her thighs tremble against the table and Pharah knows she's biting her lip to try to stop herself coming without permission. "Please. Please let me come?"

"Nope."

Pharah withdraws in an instant, pulling the plastic cock free from Mercy's body with a wet sound. Mercy whimpers, grinding her hips forward uselessly, and Pharah smirks as she watches Mercy's pussy twitch at the sudden emptiness.

"I hate you," Mercy mutters but then lets out a yelp of laughter when Pharah swats her across the ass.

Pharah crouches, running a finger along the slick heat of Mercy's pussy as she teases, "Yes, I can see you definitely hate this."

Mercy whines again. Her endurance is impressive in a lot of ways -- over the years she's taken more pain and restrictive bondage than Pharah ever anticipated -- but when it comes to being denied an orgasm, she's more than willing to make her displeasure known.

Unfortunately for her, she looks beautiful when she's suffering.

"Nearly," Pharah promises. "Another few minutes and you can come."

She gives Mercy a sharp pat on the inner thigh and grins when Mercy's legs threaten to give out. 

"On your knees," Pharah says. "Good girl."

Mercy exhales but doesn't disobey. Her hair is a mess when she stands back upright, her ponytail lopsided from where Pharah has pulled on it, and Pharah can't resist leaning in to plant a quick kiss on her lips before she steps back to let her kneel.

Mercy's face is flushed pink and she takes a second to get her balance before she sinks to her knees on the carpet. The ropes shift against her skin as she settles, binding her wrists to her upper thighs and leaving her body exposed for Pharah's attentions, but Pharah is reassured to see they don't seem to have rubbed too deeply. She'll most likely have some light markings for a couple of days but nothing that would attract too much attention.

She adjusts the strap-on as Mercy looks up at her with pleading eyes. Pharah's come twice today already but as the ridges on the inside of the strap-on rub against her clit, she's more than ready for round three.

"Clean it off," Pharah says, holding the plastic cock to Mercy's lips. "All of it."

She's expecting another plea -- humiliation isn't always one of Mercy's favorites -- but Pharah blinks in surprise when Mercy opens her mouth and takes the strap-on deep into her throat without complaint. Both it and the harness are painted with wetness and Pharah bites back a moan at the sight of it smearing over Mercy's chin as the cock fills her mouth. 

Her lips stretch wide around the cock and the moan finally makes it out of Pharah's mouth when Mercy looks up at her through her lashes and sucks obediently on the dick. 

"Fuck..."

There's a hint of a smile on Mercy's lips when she pulls back. The strap-on slides free and she licks her way down the length of it, cleaning her own taste off every last ridge as Pharah looks on, speechless.

She looks up at her again when she finishes, eyes wide and innocent, and Pharah scrubs a hand over her face as she laughs. "I didn't expect you to be such a slut about it."

"What can I say," Mercy says with a smirk, "I'm very motivated."

"Go to the couch," Pharah says, stepping back. "I'll be right there."

Mercy's eyes brighten in anticipation but Pharah holds a hand out before she can push herself to her feet. "Ah, ah. On your knees."

Mercy's shoulders sag but she complies. 

Pharah watches for a moment, enjoying the forced embarrassment of Mercy inching across their lounge on her knees. Her messy ponytail and bare breasts bounce as she moves, her wrists still bound to her thighs, and Pharah slides the harness off her hips to deposit the spit-slick cock on the table.

She works another in its place, longer and wider than the last, and feels a drop of sweat run down her spine as she tugs the harness back up and cinches it tight. 

She makes it over to the couch only a couple of seconds after Mercy, who shakes the hair out of her eyes and looks up at her hopefully. Her eyes widen when she sees the new dick in place in the harness and Pharah drops to a seat on the couch in front of her.

Mercy's wet enough that lube is probably unnecessary but Pharah enjoys the delayed anticipation as she reaches over for a handful of slick. Mercy's eyes follow her fist as she pumps it up and down the length of the thick cock and Pharah wipes her hand clean as she sprawls back on the couch.

"Are you just going to sit there?" she asks, gesturing to the strap-on, and Mercy fails to hide her excited shiver as she eyes the dick.

Pharah gestures again, spreading her legs in invitation, but keeps her hands by her sides as Mercy struggles to her feet. 

She carefully straddles Pharah's thighs, kneeling on the couch and letting the thick head of the cock slide along her cunt, and she tugs on the rope as she says, "Help me?"

More than happy to oblige, Pharah reaches down to position the strap-on at Mercy's entrance. She sinks down slowly, taking it inch by inch, and Pharah watches the discomfort, tension, relief, and finally pleasure cross her face as Pharah fills her to the hilt.

Pharah gives her a moment to adjust before she reaches up to cup Mercy's breasts. Her nipples are still reddened from the clamps Pharah used on her earlier and she tips her head back with a groan when Pharah pinches them slow and firm.

She gasps when Pharah bucks her hips, lifting Mercy up with her, and Pharah gives her nipples another sharp squeeze when she orders, "Giddy up."

From the way her thighs tremble, it's clear Mercy is exhausted -- after all, they've been playing for hours -- but desperation wins out over tiredness when she braces her knees on the couch and begins to move.

She starts slow, brow creasing as she adjusts to the width of the new cock inside her, but Pharah watches with appreciation when she starts to find her rhythm. Her whole body moves with every roll of her hips, tits bouncing and legs straining as the solid cock splits her open, but she doesn't slow down as she rides the strap-on with determination. 

From the flush that spreads over her cheeks and chest, Mercy's still painfully close to completion, and soft moans spill from her lips as she finds the right angle inside her. Sweat gathers on her temples, stray beads of it running over her collarbone and down the flat plane of her stomach, and Pharah leans in to lick at a drop which trickles down between her breasts. 

Mercy gasps at the contact and then gasps louder when Pharah's mouth moves to her nipple. 

She feels Mercy jerk at the faintest brush of teeth, pressing up into the contact, and she rests a hand on the small of her back to hold her in place as she works her tongue over her nipple with small, ruthless flicks.

Mercy speeds up, chest heaving as she fights for air, and Pharah has to concentrate for a second to stop herself from coming too at the steady pressure of the harness against her clit. 

Mercy cries out, curling her hands into fists and tipping her head back with a whimper as Pharah continues to toy with her aching nipples. "Please!"

"Please what?"

Mercy sobs, sounding close to tears as she begs, "Please let me come!" She pulls in a shaky breath but doesn't slow her pace as words keep spilling from her lips, "Please, god, please, please..."

It's one of the best things Pharah has ever heard and she gives Mercy's nipples one final pinch as she finally concedes.

"You can com-"

Mercy comes before Pharah can even finish her sentence. She cries out, louder and more ragged than Pharah was expecting, and her hips move with desperate urgency as the orgasm sweeps through her. 

Pharah's almost sad to have the strap-on inside her rather than her fingers, so that she can feel every pulse of Mercy's release, but the trembling of her thighs and the helpless intensity of her cries paints enough of a picture. 

Close to the edge herself, Pharah waits for Mercy to settle into the shivering aftershocks before she cups her ass and pulls her down against her. 

Mercy moans, not forming anything close to actual words as she rests her forehead against Pharah's shoulder, but her body is hot and pliant as Pharah fucks into her, seeking the tiniest extra amount of pressure she needs. 

She gets it after a thrust or five and Pharah buries her face against Mercy's neck as her third orgasm of the day rips through her. It's a satisfying push, waves of pleasure cresting through her as she thrusts deep inside Mercy, and she collapses back against the couch with a groan when it finally ebbs.

Mercy is boneless against her, exhausted and sated, and Pharah ducks her head to catch her eyes as she asks, breathless, "All good?"

"Mmmh."

Pharah smiles and runs a hand through Mercy's hair. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

Gathering her strength, Pharah eases her hands under Mercy's thighs and all but lifts her off the plastic cock. 

Mercy whines as it slips out of her but sighs happily as she slumps against the cushions next to Pharah, fucked-out and smiling.

Untying the ropes from around Mercy's arms and thighs, Pharah kisses the marks on the inside of her wrists as she waits for Mercy to slowly come back to herself. From experience, she knows Mercy's subspace can last a while but she's reassured when Mercy's eyes finally begin to focus on her. 

"So," Pharah asks with a grin, "you still hate me?"

There's a look of dazed bliss on Mercy's face as she shakes her head. 

"I changed my mind." Her fingers slide through Pharah's hair as she gives her a smile that's equal parts exhausted and content. "I love you."


End file.
